Genesect
|} Genesect (Japanese: ゲノセクト Genesect) is a dual-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, the Drive inserted in the cannon on its back is visibly different within its sprites depending on the Drive it is holding. * When it is not holding any Drive, the light is orange and is . * When it is holding the Burn Drive, the light turns red, and Techno Blast is . * When it is holding the Douse Drive, the light turns blue and Techno Blast is . * When it is holding the Shock Drive, the light turns yellow and Techno Blast is . * When it is holding the Chill Drive, the light turns white and Techno Blast is . Genesect was in the August issue of CoroCoro magazine on July 11, 2012, and it was officially revealed on July 14, 2012. Genesect is the last Pokémon in the original Unova Pokédex as well as the New Unova Pokédex. Biology Genesect is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a metal body and a saucer-shaped head. It is primarily purple with several gray markings. It has two large red eyes and a small white part that could be either its mouth or a vent. It has thin arms with overlapping segments. Each arm ends with a single, pointed claw. There is a gray circle on each shoulder, and a gray band around its abdomen. Its segmented legs each end with a large, upward curving claw. The powerful cannon on its back and other enhancements were apparently added as part of the bizarre modifications made to it by Team Plasma. It is the only Pokémon capable of learning the move , an attack which changes type depending on the Drive it holds. It is indicated that even before Team Plasma powered up Genesect, it was a skilled and ruthless hunter. By folding up its limbs and connecting its head to the cannon on its back, Genesect can assume a flying saucer-like form, allowing it to fly. This form is known in Japanese as the 高速飛行形態 high-speed flight configuration. It can also spin a sticky string from its claws to create structures. Genesect was revived from a Fossil and technologically enhanced by Team Plasma to create the most powerful Pokémon ever. N had the project cancelled and the P2 Laboratory closed because he felt that Pokémon, who he thought to be perfect beings, would lose their beauty if modified by science. However, Dudley kept working on it, angry that N denied his talent. This scientist reconstructed Genesect and installed the cannon on its back. In the anime Major appearances Genesect Army discovered an image of a Genesect on a computer monitor at the ruined P2 Laboratory in The Name's N! while he was investigating Team Plasma's plans. The Genesect Army, a group of five Genesect led by a Genesect, first appeared in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. During his investigations, N found a destroyed building where a and were. By using his power to hear their voices, he had a flashback in which the Genesect Army were responsible for the destruction. The Genesect Army appeared in a major role in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. They went on a rampage in New Tork City while attempting to search for their ancient habitat, thus bringing them into conflict with a . Minor appearances In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations The Genesect Army plays a major role in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Likewise, the group appears in the of the film by Momota Inoue. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Genesect was seen as a silhouette at P2 Laboratory in The Shadow Triad. The Shadow Triad was seen testing its power. It later appeared again at the , where it helped Hood Man escape. Later, in the , Colress attacked Aspertia City with it and came into contact with and Looker, the former of whom ultimately captured Genesect. Although Blake had initially reported Genesect to the International Police, in PS536 he was seen in possession of it, riding it through the Relic Passage. In the Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ manga Genesect was a Pokémon created by Dr. Zeno. After it saved Dr. Zeno from being trapped in his lab, he decided to give it to Arata in order to bring out its full potential. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Gensect appears as a Poké Ball summon. In the 3DS version of the game, it is unlocked after playing Endless Smash at least once. It will jump around the stage, repeatedly firing four horizontal shots followed up by a wide beam. Both shots can go through walls. Trophy information NA: A Bug/Steel-type Pokémon, Genesect was created from a 300-million-year-old fossil and later altered to carry a giant cannon on its back. The type of Drive inserted into the cannon affects the attack type of its Techno Blast. It will follow up this attack with a long-range laser. PAL: A Bug- and Steel-type Pokémon revived from a 300-million-year-old fossil, then modified to carry a giant cannon on its back. The type of Drive inserted into the cannon affects the attack type of its Techno Blast. After using this attack mid-jump, it attacks its target with a long-range laser than passes through obstacles. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs (Reward), NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 6}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX21 Expert Stage: Stage EX51 (Shiny) Event: Genesect Appears}} |area=Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (Special Boss)}} |area=Mysterious Geoglyph}} |area=Area 26: Stage 13 (As a )}} |} |} In events |Plasma Genesect|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|50|August 11 to September 14, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Plasma Genesect}} |Plasma Genesect|English|Wi-Fi|15|October 7 to November 12, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Plasma Genesect}} |Plasma Genesect|French|Wi-Fi|15|October 11 to November 12, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Plasma Genesect}} |Plasma Genesect|German|Wi-Fi|15|October 11 to November 12, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Plasma Genesect}} |Plasma Genesect|Italian|Wi-Fi|15|October 11 to November 12, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Plasma Genesect}} |Plasma Genesect|Spanish|Wi-Fi|15|October 11 to November 12, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Plasma Genesect}} |P2 Laboratory Genesect|Japanese|Japan and Taiwan|50|January 11 to February 28, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#P2 Laboratory Genesect}} |Plasma Genesect|Korean|South Korea|50|January 19 to February 11, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Plasma Genesect}} |Cinema Genesect|Japanese|Japan and Taiwan|100 |June 29 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Cinema Genesect}} |Cinema Genesect|Korean|South Korea|100 |January 9 to 15, 2014|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Cinema Genesect}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Genesect|American region|Online|100|November 1, 2016 to February 28, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Genesect}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Genesect|PAL region|Online|100|November 1, 2016 to February 28, 2017|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Genesect}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |sprite2=649Genesect S Dream |forme2= |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Steel |sprite3=649Genesect B Dream |forme3= |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Steel |sprite4=649Genesect C Dream |forme4= |type1-4=Bug |type2-4=Steel |sprite5=649Genesect D Dream |forme5= |type1-5=Bug |type2-5=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Genesect is the only Mythical Pokémon. * Genesect is tied with , , and for the highest base stat total of all Pokémon. * Genesect's backstory is similar to 's: both were created by villainous teams in at least one canon, and genetically engineered to be more powerful than the Pokémon they were based on. * Genesect is the only Pokémon whose Pokédex entry names a villainous team, in this case, Team Plasma. * Despite being its signature move, Genesect cannot receive from it. * When sent out in Generation VI, Genesect unfolds from its high-speed flight configuration, the only time this configuration can be seen in the games. Origin Genesect is generally based on the giant insects of the era, which existed for 300 million years, making it as old as the . Its Steel-type features that give it a somewhat robotic appearance may be a reference to alien robots in media, but this may be due to Team Plasma's modifications. Its design might also be inspired by the "artillery mech" vehicles in various . Name origin Genesect may be a combination of '' , , , or , and . In other languages , , , or , and |es=Genesect|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |de=Genesect|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Genesect|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |fr=Genesect|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=게노세크트 Genosekeuteu|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=蓋諾賽克特 / 盖诺赛克特 Gàinuòsàikètè|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |el=Τζένεσεκτ Tzénesekt|elmeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Дженесект Dzhenesekt|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Genesect Army Notes External links |} de:Genesect fr:Genesect it:Genesect ja:ゲノセクト pl:Genesect zh:盖诺赛克特 Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Promotion-only Pokémon